PS Nargles tend to stick to letters
by Yellowtail555
Summary: Ginny's stuck at Great Aunt Murtle's dying of boredom, Luna's just been rescued from the Malfoy's and is competing with feelings of love that she doesn't understand. A secret communication, an exchange of letters. Hope.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey. I don't know if you've read any of me and CG and Lily's collabs before but we've got a few out there and when me and CG saw The "Yours Sincerely" competition, we doubled up. So here it is. I'm writing for Ginny and CG's writing for Luna.**

**Disclaimer- We in no way own Harry Potter.)**

Dear Luna,

Hey, it's me, Ginny. I'm not sure if you'll ever read this but Mum said that if I want to talk to you, I should give this note to Bill next time he visits and he'll pass it on to you. So if this is you reading it, hey! Good to talk to you! If it's Bill, 'Mind your own business! I'm not yet of age but that doesn't mean I won't use my wand!'

So, Luna... I have to admit to you, I'm scared. We've just heard from Bill about what happened at the Malfoy's and I feel so bad for you but relieved that you and Harry are alright. Oh, and Ron and Hermione, of course... Great Aunt Muriel's is fine but stuffy and I half wish I were at Hogwarts, as dangerous as it is. I haven't been able to contact Neville or anyone else still there but I wish I could. The coins that Hermione gave us for DA aren't working any more. I wonder why not.

Mum's terrified but she won't admit it and Dad tries to stay cheery but he's just as worried. Fred and George insist on going to their shop every day and everyone's worried that they won't come back. And Dad's at work half the time so with Ron gone it's just me and Mum and she's killing me here.I miss you, Luna, I really do...

If I have to listen to another of Muriel's stories, I think I'll have to kill myself and I'm constantly worried about the Death Eaters finding us. I know it's a risk to send this in case it gets intercepted and could put the whole family and you in danger but I can't help it. I need to talk to you now that I know you're all right.

Just, what have you been up to? Mum had bought my textbooks early this year unless... you know, the Death Eaters came and I've been trying to teach myself but it's not the same as Hogwarts. And I'm worried about Harry, Luna, I really am. I mean, Muriel still gets the Prophet but it's not the same as being on the inside. And I'm listening to my radio, of course, but the news gets worse everyday and sometimes I just have to lock myself up in the bathroom and cry and try to keep my sanity. Remember how he kissed me on my birthday...

But you don't want to know about that

As worried as ever.

Your friend,

Ginny Weasley

**(Enjoy and please review. They make our day! :P)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Next chapter, this one from Luna's POV. Thank CG for this amazing letter. **

**Disclaimer- As I said before, we own nothing)**

Dear Ginny,

Rest assured that Bill has not read the letter, I made sure. You see, ever since I was captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, there had been an infestation of Wrackspurts. Making not only my poor brain fuzzy but it caused me to be able to block those awful Crucio's.

So when Bill had given me the letter, I had been wearing my Spectrespecs and saw no trace of Nargles, Wrackspurts or fingerprints of him opening it.

Ginny, you are not the only who is afraid, everyone is afraid. But we all need to have faith that everything will turn out okay. We will help Harry with everything he needs to win this war. You need to have faith in Harry that he will win this war. I have this strong feeling that he will come out triumphant.

I have to confess, the day I was captured, I got a very shocking surprise, Theodore became a Death Eater. And no, it wasn't the Wrackspurts making my brain fuzzy, although I thought it was. He turned himself in to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named so he could save me. Ginny, he loves me. And it scares me. I love him as well, just like Mummy loved Daddy. But this feeling is so new to me, I love you and Harry, Neville, Hermione. But that's because all of you are my friends. Theodore, he's something more. Just like the strong feeling about Harry winning, I feel the same strong feeling for him as well.

I apologize for not telling you earlier. You see, Theodore and I are together.

And you have every right to hate me, for loving him, as I do. But you see I can't stop it, just like the mooncalf can't help dancing when the full moon is out, when it's an easy prey. I sometimes feel like a mooncalf. But when Theo sees me with those enchanted green eyes of his, I melt. I feel I can breath correctly, he was my haven when I was in Malfoy Manor. My love for him tripled even more. He kept me sane, with his comforting words, tight hugs, soft and passionate kisses. When I was with him, I forgot about where I was, that there were Wrackspurts in my brain. I was just plain Luna. And trust me, I checked if I had Nargles in my brain when I felt these feelings for him, I didn't, although I have noticed that the Nargles and Wrackspurts like to roam in Theo's brain…

I have to stop.

You see I need to take some draughts for my brain; the Wrackspurts are nagging me again. And I'm feeling tired. I have found some degger seeds, I will tell Bill to give them to you with the letter. When you eat the seeds, it makes the person that is talking to you without you having interest on their conversation, it lets you be able to not listen to them, but it will make you remember one of your happiest moments of your life. I bet my butterbeer necklace that it will be your kiss with Harry.

At least, could you understand me, Ginny? The way you feel for Harry, that's what I feel for Theodore. And I am also worried. But mostly about Theo, he is more danger than everybody else. He and Draco Malfoy helped Harry, Ron, Hermione and me escape. If it weren't for Theodore, I would be dead.

-Luna

P.S. Try to maintain your Aunt Muriel's house and keep it clean, Nargles tend to like old ladies' houses.

**(Please R&R and I hope you enjoyed!)**


End file.
